Harry Potter and the Year of Darkness
by SaraBeth
Summary: Well, this is my version of the fifth year. Harry is back at Hogwarts and things are getting worse than ever when Voldemort is back in power. It's not finished and it's not very good, but if you have nothing better to do, read it.
1. The Story Continues

Chapter 1: The Story Continues

Nothing belongs to me except the stuff that does.

****

Chapter 1: The Story Continues

"Ruff!" a dog barked loudly. "Ruff! Ruff!" Remus Lupin was awoken early one morning from a deep sleep. Not fully awake, he mumbled, "Why can't people have enough consideration to keep their pets quiet this early in the morning? Some of us are trying to sleep." He pulled his pillow over his head to muffle the noise and had almost fallen back to sleep when a sudden thought hit him. _Sirius, _he thought. He listened. The dog was still barking loudly. He climbed out of bed and went to the door. He pulled it open, and sure enough, there was a large black dog he recognized instantly as being his old friend Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" he hissed, shocked to see him. He then noticed an old lady walking down the street looking at them suspiciously. He was sure she hadn't heard him say Sirius's name, but he still didn't want to take any risks.

"Spot! How many times do I have to tell you not to run away like that!" Remus shouted. "Get in here!" he allowed Sirius to come into the house, then shut the door.

"Sorry, but you can never be too careful," said Remus as Sirius turned back to human form.

"It's all right," said Sirius. "Listen, there have been a lot of things happening lately. Dumbledore sent me here. You heard about the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts, I'm assuming?"

"Yes," said Remus. "Harry was the fourth champion and he won."

"That's hardly all of it," said Sirius. He sighed, dreading to tell Remus what he had to tell him next. "Remus, Voldemort has his power back again."

"What?" Remus's face looked alarmed. 

"Harry was taken to Voldemort during a the third task of the tournament through a portkey. Wormtail was there. Using Harry's blood, he made a potion that brought Voldemort back to his body."

"Goodness! Is Harry all right?" asked Remus, still looking shocked at the news.

"Yes, he's fine, luckily. He managed to get away from Voldemort." Sirius was still angry with himself for not being able to do anything to protect Harry. He'd told James he'd take care of him, and he couldn't keep letting him down.

"Dumbledore told me to gather our old crowd and make them aware of what happened. He says the only way to defeat get through this is if we can stay united. He also told me to stay here with you, and he'll be in contact with us soon," said Sirius.

Remus looked a bit frightened and still shocked at the news. Though he didn't ask any questions, Sirius knew he wanted an explanation. They sat and he began telling the story from the beginning.

He told Remus everything. How Harry's name had mysteriously come out of the Goblet of Fire and everyone had thought that he'd put it in himself. How the man they'd thought was Professor Moody turned out in the end to be none other than Barty Crouch's, son, who was also called Barty Crouch. He got his parents to get him out of Azkaban and fake his death, using his mother who had used polyjuice potion to look like him. His father kept him under the imperious curse and made him wear an invisibility cloak at all times. But, finally, Barty had grown to be able to fight the curse, and Voldemort came to see him and put his father under the imperious curse instead, to keep him from discovering anything while they planned the death of Harry. Under the instruction of Voldemort, Barty had been the one behind all of it. He'd used polyjuice potion to disguise himself as Moody and had spent the entire year making sure Harry would be the one to win the tournament; giving him clues as to what the tasks would be, making sure that he was kept out of danger. And in the end, he had turned the trophy in the center of the maze into a portkey, a portkey that led to the graveyard where Voldemort's father was buried, and the place where Voldemort had planned to finally see Harry's death. Another boy, Cedric Diggory, had accompanied Harry to the graveyard, as they'd agreed to both touch the trophy at the same time and declare victory for Hogwarts. Cedric had been killed instantly by the avada kedavra curse. Wormtail had then tied Harry to Voldemort's father's grave and made the potion to bring Voldemort back to his body. After that, Voldemort summoned the Death Eaters, his supporters, to return to him. Then, he decided to duel with Harry. He'd just attempted to do the avada kedavra curse when Harry shouted expelliarmus. Because of something that Dumbledore had called Priori Incantatem, the result because Voldemort and Harry's wands had been made from feathers from the same phoenix, a beam of gold light had been created between them from their wands. Then, shadows of people who Voldemort had killed with his wand began to come out of it and talk to Harry. Among them were Cedric, who had asked Harry to take his body back to his parents, and Lily and James who had told Harry to run back to the portkey before Voldemort had the chance to kill him. When Harry had returned, the entire situation was worked out. Dumbledore had used Snape's truth potion to make Barty confess to all of it. Then Cornelius Fudge, the minister himself, had come to Hogwarts with a dementor who performed the fatal kiss on Barty before he'd been able to hear what he had to say. So that left them now with the situation that they knew that Voldemort had returned, but Fudge didn't believe them. So, as Dumbledore had instructed, they had to get united and be ready to fight the Dark Side before things got as bad as they had been before.

"Well," said Remus, looking as though he was reluctant to believe the news. "I guess we'd better start gathering people." At this suggestion, Sirius remembered something else he had not told Remus.

"Snape," said Sirius. "Severus Snape was a Death Eater. But he's on our side now. Dumbledore is very confident of that. He made me shake hands with him before we left. So it looks as though we're going to have to work with him instead of against him for the first time ever," he said, remembering how their rivalry went back to their days at Hogwarts as students. 

Remus nodded. "I've known that since I had been teaching there last year. Now, we're going to have to be careful when finding people. Most everyone thinks you're still guilty, Sirius. If anyone says anything, we're going to have even more trouble than we do already. I think we should write Dumbledore and tell him you're here. And see if he has any more he can tell us."

"Okay," agreed Sirius. "I should write Harry, too. See how he's doing since his encounter with Voldemort. Dumbledore insisted that he go back to the Dursleys' even though the Weasleys wanted him to go straight home with them."

"I wonder why?" said Remus.

"I don't know, but Dumbledore has his reasons," said Sirius. "My guess is that it probably has something to do with Harry's safety. The poor kid, seems that danger and misfortune have been following him his whole life. I just hope he's all right."

"Harry's a strong boy and a really good wizard, better than a lot of adults," said Remus. "He learned to fight off dementors more easily than I knew anyone could." He remembered Harry's third year when he'd taught him how to do so. "And with Dumbledore involved, Harry will be safe." He reassured Sirius.

"I guess you're right," said Sirius. "Plus, Voldemort wouldn't go and do anything to Harry right in front of Muggles. At least I doubt it. He's too clever for that." 

Remus nodded. "Don't worry yourself. Why don't you take a break from this and I'll start contacting our old crowd a while."

A tired, stressed out, and worried Sirius could do nothing more than agree to Remus's suggestion. But he still couldn't stop worrying about Harry.


	2. The Voice

Chapter 2: The Voice

Nothing belongs to me except the stuff that does.

****

Chapter 2: The Voice

Harry Potter was back at the Dursleys, who had looked extremely displeased to see him this year. They'd hardly spoken to him since he'd gotten back from Hogwarts. Harry couldn't understand why. Surely they, being Muggles, couldn't have heard about the Triwizard Tournament and Harry's encounter with Voldemort. If they knew about that, Harry was certain they wouldn't have as much as let him back in their sight. They insisted on being normal, and Harry, to them, was anything but normal. Harry wouldn't have even been there if it weren't for Dumbledore insisting that he go to their house instead of to the Weasleys who had invited him to stay at their house for the summer. "At least for at first," Dumbledore had said. That's all he would say, except that Harry might be able to go to the Weasleys later in the summer.

"Why didn't you just go there right away?" Uncle Vernon would complain. "I don't want those crazy lunatics back here again!" he remembered the year before when Fred and George Weasley had given Harry's cousin, Dudley a piece of candy that made his tongue grow huge. Harry and the Weasleys had found this hilarious, but Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been terrified. _Maybe that's why they're acting strange to me,_ thought Harry.

Everyday, he awaited mail from Dumbledore, saying that he could go to the Weasleys. It had been a week since school had ended and he hadn't heard a thing from any of his friends, or Dumbledore. Hermione, he expected, had probably went to visit Viktor Krum, who invited her to visit him for the summer, since they'd become friends, or maybe more, during the last school year. Sirius had gone off to live with his old friend, and Harry's old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. Dumbledore had put the two of them in charge of gathering people to be on the good side when Voldemort's power rose. Harry suspected that Hagrid had also become involved in the whole situation. He wasn't sure why he hadn't heard from Ron, but it could have been because his dad worked for the Ministry of Magic and with all the commotion going on lately, they were probably very busy. 

Harry thought of Cornilieus Fudge. He wondered if he still didn't believe that Voldemort was back. He wondered if the Ministry was even doing any of the things Dumbledore had advised to take precaution. Harry longed to be back in the wizarding world where he would be able to receive news and be aware of what was going on. For all he knew, right now Voldemort could be planning to attack him and kill him right at this very place, and he knew nothing about it. The thought made him shudder.

He was startled to hear a tapping noise on the window. It was an owl. Harry let it into his room. He removed the letter from it and opened it. It was from Sirius.

__

Hello Harry.

I hope you are well. I have been worried about you since your incident with You Know Who. I have arrived at where I said I'd be going. We're getting to work on what we were instructed to do. I'll let you know any news I hear since I'm sure you won't be able to receive it easily where you are right now. I'm sorry you had to go to the Dursleys' but it was Dumbledore's orders and I'm sure he has good reason. Be sure you stay at there until Dumbledore gives you permission to leave. Keep your eyes open for anything unusual and let someone know if anything about your scar comes up again. Be careful. I will try to see you soon.

Sirius

Harry sighed and put the letter away. It seemed he had to live in constant fear for his life lately. He knew it was no joke as he knew better than anyone that Voldemort wanted more than anything to see him dead. He still didn't want to worry. He wanted to go to the Weasleys' and stay with Ron and his family. They seemed like the closest thing to family that he had. Much more like family than the Dursleys, who were related by blood, but really didn't care a thing about what happened to him. If he told them that Voldemort wanted to kill him, they'd probably personally deliver Harry to him and let him kill him just so they wouldn't have to put up with him and his being "abnormal." _If only my parents were still alive_ the thought drifted into the back of Harry's mind. _No_ he pushed the thought away. _There's no way to bring them back. Just stop thinking about it. All it will bring to you is sadness._

Harry glanced at the clock. It was getting late. He decided to go to bed. It had been hard for him to sleep every since he'd had to fight Voldemort. His subconscious mind was filled with horrible thoughts of fear and danger. The most difficult time to get rid of them was when he was sleeping. They didn't really scare him. They were more annoying than frightening. Just bad enough that he had a difficult time sleeping. 

He lay down and closed his eyes. He pictured a pair of red glowing eyes before he drifted off to sleep.

__

"You are not going to do anything!" bellowed Voldemort's horrible voice. "Harry Potter will be mine this time and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"I will!" shouted another voice of a person who couldn't be seen clearly. "You will never get away with this!"

"I'll get away with it," cackled Voldemort. "And you're going to help me. Aren't you?"

"No!" the other voice shouted. "I will never go to your side! You won't kill Harry!"

"Don't bet on it," said Voldemort. He raised his wand. "Imperio!"

Harry awoke suddenly. His scar burned. _Not this again, _he thought. He remembered the dream. The voice of the person that Voldemort had put the Imperious Curse on. He knew that voice. He couldn't think of who it was, but he knew he recognized it. He thought and thought. It wouldn't come to his mind. Finally, he gave up. The burning in his scar had faded now. He wondered if he should tell anyone about it. If he told Professor Dumbledore, he'd never let Harry go stay with Ron. And if he told Sirius, he'd most likely tell Dumbledore. Harry wondered if it would be safe to not tell anyone.

He couldn't get the voice he'd heard in his dream out of his mind. Had it been a dream? Or had it been real? Harry recalled the dream he'd had last year before school started. The man that Voldemort had killed in the dream had really been dead. He was one of the figures that had come out of Voldemort's wand. So was it possible that his dreams weren't really dreams at all, but really him seeing what kind of torture Voldemort was inflicting on innocent people? He hated to think that as much as it seemed real. That voice. He had known that voice. It was so familiar, yet he just couldn't place who it was.

An owl arrived just then. Harry recognized it as Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon. He let it in the window. The tiny owl was struggling with a large package. Harry opened. There were two meat pies and some fudge from Mrs. Weasley, along with a note.

__

Harry,

I hope you are okay at the Dursleys'. I thought you might be hungry, so I am sending some food. I'll send you more soon. I would have sent it now, but little Pigwidgeon can't carry much at a time. We are hoping you can come to stay with us soon, but don't do anything until you have permission from Dumbledore. Be careful. Be sure to let Dumbledore or Sirius know if anything strange happens. 

Take care,

Mrs. Weasley

Harry refolded the letter. He thought about what it said. Be careful and be sure to let someone know if anything strange happens. Her letter basically said the same thing that Sirius's had said. Harry wondered if he should tell someone about his scar hurting. Really, he knew he should tell someone. He was just neglecting it because he didn't want to see their reactions. Everyone would be afraid for him and he wouldn't be able to do anything. 

He noticed another letter with the package Mrs. Weasley had sent. This one was from Ron.

__

Harry,

Hey, how are you? Things are not so good here. My dad and Percy have been working almost nonstop at the ministry. It's been that way since everyone's been saying that You Know Who is back. At least Rita Skeeter isn't around to write awful stories about everything that's going on though. So, has anything weird happened to you since school got out? My mum's been real worried about you. I hope Dumbledore lets you come and stay with us soon. I know you've probably heard this a lot lately but be careful.

Your friend,

Ron

Harry wondered if he should tell Ron about the dream and his scar hurting. He figured he could count on Ron keeping his mouth shut about it, and he'd be someone to talk to. Then Harry remembered how worried Mrs. Weasley was about him. She'd probably read any letters he sent to Ron, and telling her would be just like telling Dumbledore or Sirius. This got him nowhere. He ruled out telling Hermione quickly, as she tended to overreact in situations like that. She'd tell him to tell Dumbledore anyway. Harry sighed. It looked as though for now he wouldn't be telling anyone.


	3. The Letter From Dumbledore

Chapter 3 The Letter From Dumbledore

As usual, nothing belongs to me except the stuff that does.

****

Chapter 3 The Letter From Dumbledore

A few days later Harry was still just as worried about the dream he'd had. He still hadn't told anyone though, nor had he recalled whose voice he'd heard. It was speaking constantly in his mind. It made him crazy listening to it. He could hear Voldemort's voice too, "Harry Potter will be mine this time." And the laugh. It wouldn't go away. Still, Harry didn't tell anyone. 

Trying to get his mind on something else, Harry thought of Quidditch. Surely they'd have a house competition next year. They couldn't have another Triwizard Tournament after everything that had happened last year, or could they? He doubted that Dumbledore would allow it. He most certainly would be extremely cautious that Harry wouldn't get entered again. _Here I am thinking about it again,_ thought Harry. _I tried to think of Quidditch but I always end up thinking about THIS. _He sighed. Maybe he was paranoid. But what did it matter? He was going to go crazy if he had to stay at the Dursleys' much longer anyway. They were still almost completely ignoring him, and Dudley was still supposedly on a diet, although he didn't look a bit thinner to Harry, just even more grouchy than normal.

A bird that Harry didn't recognize arrived at his window. He let it inside and quickly seized the letter from it. It was from Professor Dumbledore. The letter had finally arrived! Harry read:

__

Dear Harry,

I hope you are well this summer. I have been looking forward to being able to tell you this news as I know it will make you quite happy. You may go to stay with the Weasleys' anytime you'd like after you receive this letter. I think I'd better tell you why I had you go to the Dursleys' first. You see, since you've battled Voldemort, you've lost a lot of the protection you'd had previously, from both your mother and from me. I needed you to go to the Dursleys' so that I could see if I could work something out so you'd be safe when you're there. I have managed to restore the power that protects you when you are with family members. I have also worked out something at the Weasleys' house so that you will be safe there as well. I visited the house the other day, and Mr. Weasley gave me permission to perform various spells on the house. As long as you're inside, nothing can harm you. You are now safe to go there. Remember, if anything happens you are to contact me immediately. I have a feeling you might not be telling me something, Harry. I want to know. Have a good summer at the Weasleys'. I will expect an owl from you soon telling me what it is that has been bothering you lately.

Be careful, Harry and don't trust anyone that you don't know well. In times of danger, that is unwise. 

Best Wishes,

Professor Dumbledore

Harry groaned. He knew he should be happy, but Dumbledore knew something had happened. How did Dumbledore know? Could he read Harry's mind or something? That was an eerie thought. But Harry could go to Ron's now. He began a letter.

__

Dear Ron,

I got the letter from Dumbledore. I can come! I don't know how I'm getting there, though. I seriously doubt that Uncle Vernon would be anything close to willing to drive me there. Well, hope to see you soon. Tell your mum I said thanks for the food. It's delicious. 

Harry

Later that afternoon, Harry decided to talk to the Dursleys' about going to stay with Ron. He really didn't expect to get far, and he really didn't care. He would go to Ron's whether they would allow him to or not.

Harry walked down the stairs to the sitting room where the Dursleys were watching television. 

"Excuse me," said Harry. "Could I talk to you?"

Uncle Vernon made a disgusted face. "What?" he nearly growled rather than spoke.

"I would like to know," Harry began. "If I could spend the rest of the summer with my friend Ron Weasley and his family. They invited me."

"Weasley!" shouted Uncle Vernon. "The crazy man who came through the chimney? Those people will never get near this house again! Never! You hear me, Harry?"

"Yes," muttered Harry. It had gone just as he'd expected. It really didn't matter, though. He was sure the Weasleys' would come to get him and take him no matter what. It had happened once before. He was still angry, though. These people were rude and inconsiderate to him all of his known life. And he could be the same way to them.

"Oh, well then," Harry began. "I guess I'll just run along upstairs then and start working on my _magic _skills for next year." He watched his Uncle Vernon's face turn a bright shade of red as anger flooded him. 

"You do not mention your abnormal ways in this house!" he shouted with rage. "You know how much it angers your aunt."

"I don't want to hear a thing about your ways! Just like my sister! Always going around doing crazy things with that weird crowd! Got herself killed eventually! I wouldn't be surprised if it happened to you too!" Aunt Petunia shouted angrily. Harry could feel himself getting angry as well. 

"Don't talk about my mum like that!" he shouted, feeling the anger raging inside him.

"I'll talk about my sister however I want to talk about my sister!" The shade of red on Aunt Petunia's face nearly matched that of Uncle Vernon's. Harry was glad he didn't have his wand with him, or he was sure he would have used it and the results wouldn't have been good. He'd get even with them, though. There were no rules against threatening to use magic on people.

"I'll turn you into a frog if you ever talk about my mother like that again!" Harry almost had to laugh as he said it. He doubted he'd even be able to get his aunt to look a bit like a frog. He never did exactly well in transfiguration class. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley all looked terrified.

"You –you wouldn't!" said Uncle Vernon. 

"We'll see," said Harry. With that, he left the room and headed back upstairs to his bedroom. When he got to his room, he had to laugh. The Dursleys were terrified. But they deserved it, talking about his mum like that. _Let them worry, _he thought, and then had to laugh again at how ridiculous it seemed. 

Later that week, he received a letter from Ron. 

__

Harry,

It's all right if you don't have a way to get here. My parents expected that. So, what did the Dursleys say? You know we're coming for you no matter what, as usual. My dad and I are coming tomorrow night. Don't worry, it'll be by car, not through your chimney like last time. Fred and George aren't allowed to come either. We'll come around eleven. Hopefully the Dursleys will be asleep by then and you can sneak out. Don't forget your stuff for Hogwarts. I am looking forward to seeing you soon.

Ron

The Dursleys still seemed terrified of Harry, which Harry found hilarious and really pathetic. They thought he was going to turn them into frogs. It was just pitiful how they took all of his magic threats so seriously. But it was one way to actually have some fun around their house, so he played along.

The next day, Harry packed everything for Hogwarts in his trunk. To his benefit, Mrs. Dursley and Dudley had went to the store that day and Mr. Dursley was at work so he had two hours alone to himself, which was rare. He decided to stash his trunk in the bushes in front of the house. It would make too much noise trying to carry it down the stairs in the dark that night when Ron showed up. 

Harry dragged the trunk down the stairs. When he got it to the front door, he first checked to see that no one was watching, then he brought out the trunk, which didn't look very convincingly hidden in the large bushes. Harry groaned. Now what would he do with it. He shoved it inside the door just in time to hear a car pull into the driveway. He recalled the closet at the foot of the stairs that used to be his room. They never used it. He quickly opened it and shoved the trunk inside just as the handle on the front door turned and Mrs. Dursley and Dudley walked in.

"What are you doing, Harry?" asked Mrs. Dursley. "Oh, nothing," said Harry. Just heading up to my room, that's all." He looked at Mrs. Dursley with his best evil glare, hoping to remind her about the frogs. It obviously worked because she didn't say another thing. 

Night came quickly. At 10:58, Harry grabbed his owl, Hedwig and began creeping towards the stairs. Dudley's room was next to his, and Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's was on the other side of Dudley's. He reached the stairs. It was dark and he didn't see that the top step was as close as it really was. He slipped and nearly fell, but luckily he caught himself on the railing. It had startled Hedwig and she let out a loud hoot. 

"Shh!" said Harry, attempting to calm her down. _Great, the Dursleys are probably awake now, _he thought. He continued down the stairs, careful not to make a sound. He reached the closet that housed his trunk. He could see headlights from the front windows of the house. Ron and his dad had arrived. Harry slowly opened the door to the closet. It screeched. He tried to carefully to get the trunk out silently, but it fell over and made a loud banging noise. And to make matters worse, Harry hadn't closed it properly, so all of his things came tumbling out onto the floor. He groaned and hurriedly began scooping them back into the trunk. 

There were footsteps upstairs. He heard someone walking from Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's room into his. He packed up the last of his things and latched his trunk properly. Whoever had went to his room had quickly discovered that he wasn't there and he could now hear them heading for the stairs. He grabbed Hedwig and the trunk and darted to the front door. He yanked it open and shoved the trunk through the doorway. Someone was now thundering down the stairs. 

"What on earth do you think you're doing, Harry Potter?" Uncle Vernon's voice bellowed. Harry didn't care. He continued racing towards the Weasleys' car. He hurriedly climbed inside. 

"Hi Har—," Ron began.

"Go!" Harry shouted. "Just go!" Mr. Weasley took off. Harry sat back and let out a sigh of relief. He knew Uncle Vernon didn't care enough to come after him.

"Hi Ron. Hi Mr. Weasley," Harry now remembered to say.

"What was that all about?" Ron still looked startled.

"My Uncle Vernon heard me leaving because my trunk fell over and everything spilled out," explained Harry. "And he got up and was coming down the stairs as I left."

"Do you think he'll try to come after you?" asked Ron.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, right. Those people couldn't care less about me." Harry wanted to tell Ron about how he'd threatened to turn them into frogs, but decided against it seeing that the department at the ministry where Mr. Weasley worked dealt with misuse of magic on muggles. 

It didn't take them long to arrive back at the burrow. Mr. Weasley was driving hurriedly. 

"I'm going to have to leave you kids when we get back," he said. "I've got to get back to the office." Harry noticed that his eyes looked as though he hadn't slept decently for days. 

"Lots of work?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley. "Every since You Know Who has been back, we've been busy constantly."

"It's a dream come true for Percy," added Ron.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll get sick of it soon," said Mr. Weasley. They pulled up in front of the house. 

"You should be safe here," Mr. Weasley told Harry. "Professor Dumbledore put enough spells on this house that I doubt anything could destroy it or anything inside." Harry nodded. They unloaded his trunk and went inside. Harry and Ron headed for Ron's room. Everyone else was sleeping.

"I'm leaving now!" Mr. Weasley called to them. "I've got to get back to the office."

"Dad, it's eleven thirty at night!" shouted Ron. "Why don't you go to sleep instead."

"I wish I could," said Mr. Weasley sounding depressed. "But work comes first and this is really important. I might be home late tomorrow, if I'm lucky. Goodbye."

"Bye!" called Ron and Harry.

"I can't believe your dad has to work that much!" said Harry.

"Yep," said Ron. "I guess you haven't heard, but terrible things have been happening. There were three riots last week. Another time an old lady insisted that she saw one of the Death Eaters, but everyone thinks she'd been seeing things. Someone was caught for selling fake tattoos that look like the Dark Mark to kids. And of course the real Death Eaters are out doing things too. It's expected that people are under the imperious curse. Luckily no one has been killed—yet."

"Gosh! I had no idea it was that bad," said Harry.

"Well, you wouldn't have, living with Muggles," said Ron. "But dad said people at the Ministry are saying that if they don't stop this soon, it will be even worse than it was before when Voldemort was in power. You know, before you stopped him." Harry could sense a slight sound of jealousy and sarcasm in Ron's voice.

"I was like a year old, Ron," Harry said. "I don't even remember it. And really it was my mum. She gave her life so I could live." Ron shrugged.

"Honestly, you think my life is so great? Try being an orphan your whole life because your parents were killed by some crazy dark wizard who tried to kill you too but you survived and now have a scar that everyone stares at because you're the kid that survived the avada kedavra curse and made Voldemort loose his powers. And now you have to spend every second of your life knowing that he's out there planning to kill you and you barely stand a chance! Anytime you want to switch me lives just let me know because I'd gladly do it!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Sheesh! I didn't even say anything!" said Ron.

"Well, you implied it!" shouted Harry.

"You think your life is so hard! Your not the only one who's ever suffered you know! It's always Harry this and Harry that. Harry defeated Voldemort. Harry has some stupid scar on his forehead. Let's go stare at it. Poor Harry, his parents both died. Harry's on the quidditch team. Harry got to be in the Triwizard Tournament. Do you enjoy having everyone take pity on you? Love the attention, huh?"

"Ron, I don't try it!" Harry said sounding exasperated. This was similar to what caused him and Ron to not speak to him for a few weeks last year. "I really don't want people to give me attention all the time. I hate it. But there's nothing I can do about my past. I really don't want to fight with you about this again." There was a long pause.

"You're right," Ron sighed. "I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault."

"It's okay," said Harry. Someone knocked on the door.

"What's going on in there?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing, mum. It's all right," said Ron. Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"That didn't sound like nothing. Are you two fighting?" she asked.

"It's all worked out, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"Oh, Harry! So good to see you!" said Mrs. Weasley, running over and hugging him. "We've been looking forward to having you. How have you been, dear?"

"Oh, I'm all right," replied Harry.

"Well if everything's all right I'm going to head back to bed. Try to stay quiet, all right?" she said.

"Okay," said Ron.

"Your dad went back to the office?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ron. Mrs. Weasley sighed as she headed back to her bedroom.

"Well I guess we'd better get to bed," said Harry. "It's late."

"Yeah," agreed Ron. Harry slept on Ron's floor as he usually did when he visited. 

"Sorry about that," said Ron. "Mum said she'll get one of the extra rooms fixed for you soon."

"It's okay," said Harry, placing some blankets on the floor and lying down. As he lie there, the voice came to his mind again. Who was it? He couldn't sleep.


	4. Summer

Once again, nothing belongs to me except the stuff that does.

****

Chapter 4: Summer

The next day, Harry reluctantly wrote the letter Dumbledore was expecting. He tried to keep it as simple as possible; no details.

__

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I have safely arrived at the Weasleys' house. You are right, something happened. My scar hurt the other day. It's no big deal though. Everything has been fine lately. Hope you are having a nice summer.

Harry

Harry knew he wasn't really telling the truth. He'd had a dream, and he still kept on hearing that voice. But nothing had happened since then. He folded the letter, gave it to Hedwig, and let her out the window. Ron hadn't seen what the letter said. Harry didn't want to tell him about the dream either. With everything going on with the Death Eaters, people would worry about him. He didn't want that. 

The days went by quickly and soon it was July. Harry's birthday was approaching. He'd hardly noticed, though, having never really celebrated it his whole life, except for maybe his first birthday when he'd still been with his parents. Two days before his birthday, he received his first letter from Sirius in quite a while.

__

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I know it is coming up soon. I'm sorry if I haven't been writing much lately, but Remus and I are busy organizing a group of people to fight against the Death Eaters. It's been a lot of work. If it's all right with the Weasleys, I'd like to come and visit you on your birthday. Let me know if it is.

Sirius

Mrs. Weasley agreed that she'd love to have Sirius come. Her only concern was that Mr. Weasley didn't know that Sirius was innocent, but it turned out as usual, he'd be at work that day, so it didn't matter.

The morning of Harry's birthday, he woke up late to find that Ron wasn't in the room. He dressed and headed downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen, he found that Sirius had already arrived. Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were there. Hermione had also come. 

"Surprise!" they all shouted when he walked in. There was a rather large pile of presents and a cake on the table. A birthday party. They'd had a birthday party for him.

"Thanks, everyone," said Harry. "I've never had a birthday party before."

"You deserve it," said Ron, smiling. Everyone else nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Sirius. "Presents!" Harry picked up the first one. It was a box of chocolate frogs from Ron. The next one was a book on Quidditch from Hermione. Sirius had gotten him a camera. "So at least you'll have pictures to remember your friends when you're older," he'd said. Remus had sent a gift as well. Harry nearly began to cry when he saw it. It was a picture of him with his parents on his first birthday. They were holding him and smiling.

"Remus found that a while ago. He'd forgotten he had it. He thought you should have it," said Sirius. Harry wiped his eyes and continued to open gifts. Mrs. Weasley had made him a sweater and a new school bag with his name printed on it. Fred and George gave him a bag of candy but Harry knew he'd never eat it. Knowing Fred and George, they'd definitely done something to it.

"Thanks everyone," said Harry, when he finished opening all of the gifts. "I love everything. I'll never forget this." They cut the cake and ate it as they talked and had a great time. A few hours later, Sirius had to leave. 

"Could I talk to Harry alone for a few minutes?" he asked before he left.

"Certainly," said Mrs. Weasley as she made everyone else leave the kitchen.

"Have you been all right, Harry?" asked Sirius when everyone was gone. "Dumbledore wrote me and said he thought something might be wrong." Harry looked at Sirius. He couldn't lie to him, not to his face. 

"A few weeks ago I had a dream," said Harry. "When I woke up my scar hurt." Sirius nodded as though wasn't surprised. 

"What was the dream about?" he asked. 

"It was Voldemort and someone else, I don't know who, but I know I recognized the voice," said Harry. "Voldemort was threatening them and they said they wouldn't let him kill me. Then Voldemort used the imperious curse on them, and I woke up."

"Okay," said Sirius. "You're sure you don't know whose voice it was?"

"Positive," said Harry. "I keep on remembering the voice in my mind, but I just can't recall who's it is." 

"Well, be sure to let me or Dumbledore know if anything else happens," said Sirius. Harry nodded.

"I will," he said, and he was being honest. No more keeping secrets about things like that. He'd tell them if anything else happened. 

"Well, I've got to be going now," said Sirius. "You be careful."

"I will," said Harry. "You too." Sirius nodded. He gave Harry a hug. 

"I'll see you soon," said Sirius. He looked at his watch. "I've really got to leave now. I told Remus I'd meet him an hour ago."

"Bye," said Harry. "Thanks for coming today."

"Oh, you're welcome, Harry," said Sirius. "Anytime you need anything just let me know. I'm here for you no matter where I am, all right?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Bye." Sirius turned into a dog and Harry let him out the back door. Everyone else came back into the room. 

"Sirius just left," Harry told them. 

"Do you guys want to go back up to my room?" asked Ron. Ron and Hermione helped Harry carry his gifts up the stairs to Ron's room. 

"How have you been, Harry?" asked Hermione. 

"I'm fine!" Harry said sounding frustrated.

"Well, okay," said Hermione. "I just asked."

"Sorry," said Harry. "It's just that everyone has been worrying about me so much lately. It's like they're afraid I could just drop dead at any second."

"So, Hermione, did you visit Viktor?" asked Ron.

"No," Hermione sounded depressed. "My parents heard about everything that happened last year and they wouldn't let me go. Plus they were angry that I let Madam Pomphrey change the size of my teeth."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Ron. "So, do you guys want to go shopping together at Diagon Alley this year?"

"Of course," said Harry. "Don't we always?"

"Well you'll be here," Ron said to Harry. "Do you want to come and stay with us before school starts?" he asked Hermione.

"Sure," she agreed. They talked about the upcoming year. Soon it was mid afternoon and Hermione's parents arrived to take her home.

"I'll see you guys soon," she called as she left. "Don't forget to write!" Harry and Ron noticed her pick up a book and start reading as the car pulled away. They snickered.

"That's Hermione for you," said Ron. "I swear she'd die if she didn't have a book to read twenty-four seven."

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "I'll bet her room looks like a library."

After Harry's birthday, time went by quickly. Sirius had written him several times but nothing much had happened. Hagrid wrote once to say that he was out searching for giants to convince them to join their side. Dumbledore wrote again and said that Sirius had told him about Harry's dream and that he should be more prompt in informing them of it if it happened again. August 31 was getting nearer and nearer.


	5. Danger in Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Danger in Diagon Alley

Still, nothing belongs to me except the stuff that does.

****

Chapter 5: Danger in Diagon Alley

It was three days before the start of school when Ron and Harry met Hermione in Diagon Alley to go shopping for supplies. They traveled there by floo powder, so no one needed to come with them. 

"Well, where should we go first?" asked Hermione as they walked up the street.

"Oh, I don't know," said Ron sarcastically. "We could go to the book store, or the book store, or of course there's always the bookstore." Hermione hit him and Harry laughed.

Suddenly they heard a loud, high pitched scream. People began frantically running in every direction shouting and screaming.

"What's going on," asked Harry. He soon realized that he could answer his own question. A group of Death Eaters were standing in the center of the crowded street. A man who was dressed in ministry robes was obviously under the cruccious curse. He had fallen to the ground and was rolling around moaning as the Death Eaters laughed.

"Maybe we should get out of here," suggested Hermione, eyeing Harry's scar.

"No," said Harry. "I want to see what happens." Ron nodded. Others were standing around watching as well, but keeping a safe distance between them and the mob of Death Eaters. A few seconds later, a group of ministry members came rushing into the street.

"Hey, that's my dad!" exclaimed Ron, pointing to on of the ministry members. "Stupefy!" the ministry began shouting to stun the Death Eaters, but they didn't get to one soon enough. A man standing near the inner part of the circle pointed his wand at the man with the cruccious curse and shouted "avada kedavra!"

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione was one of the many people to shriek in horror. "They killed him!" People began running into shops and hiding to get out of sight. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ducked behind a bush so they could still see what was going on. One of the Ministry members managed to stupefy the man who'd performed the killing curse.

"The auror is coming!" he shouted so that the people in the street and the stores would hear. "It is safe to resume with your activities." The silence was broken with the sounds of people talking about what had happened. Apparently, Harry found out, similar things had been happening a lot lately.

"Who do you think that man was?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Ron. "But I'll bet my dad knew him. He was wearing ministry robes." 

"This is so violent," said Hermione. "They just kill people for no reason at all. Just because they're not supportive of You Know Who. It's not right." Ron gave her a look that clearly said "duh."

"So what will happen to the Death Eaters that were caught?" asked Harry.

"Azkaban," said Ron.

"Even if they didn't do anything?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. "The ministry declared a few weeks ago that just being a Death Eater is considered a crime worth a sentence in Azkaban. They decided it's the safest thing they can do. It'll make people afraid to join, and afraid to show themselves in public as Death Eaters. At least that's what dad said."

"It doesn't seem fair," said Hermione. "What about people like Snape who were Death Eaters, but decided not to be?"

"I don't know, really," said Ron. "From what I understand for now they're arresting everyone they can, and then later if Voldemort loses power again certain people might be released."

"I think it's a good idea," said Harry. "They have to do something drastic if they want to stop them."

"I guess so," agreed Hermione. "You would know, Harry. You've actually experienced being tortured by them."

"Don't remind me!" exclaimed Harry.

"Harry's seen worse than the Death Eaters," said Ron. "He's battled Voldemort." It was true. Harry hated the thought of it.

"I wouldn't exactly call it battling," he said. "More like being terrified and running for my life. Now can we please talk about something else?" They realized they were still standing in the street from when the attack had been. They headed into a shop. Ron and Harry noticed that the entire day Hermione seemed frightened. She'd always stick close to their side and never go into an empty shop. Harry didn't really mind it though. It had been a disturbing sight. Especially, he guessed, for people who had never seen someone die or been attacked by Voldemort and lived. Apparently he was the only one who'd ever lived through that situation. It wasn't exactly something to brag about though.

They had finished shopping and were almost ready to head back to the burrow when they heard a voice call out from behind them.

"Potter!" They recognized the voice. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry groaned. 

"Answer me when I talk to you, Potter!" Draco shouted again. They turned around. 

"What do you want, Draco?" asked Harry. "Did daddy get arrested for attacking people?" He'd found out that Draco's father was a death eater.

"My dad?" laughed Draco. "He's not stupid enough to get caught. Great attack today though, huh?"

"You are a freak! How can you allow things like that? You're killing innocent people!" Hermione shouted.

"Innocent?" said Draco. "What does it matter if they're innocent? They're on the wrong side."

"You're on the wrong side, Malfoy!" shouted Ron.

"I'd be careful if I were you Weasley," said Draco. "You too, Potter. Mudbloods and mudblood lovers don't stand much of a chance. You never know, any day could be your last. Just a nice, friendly warning for you. Have a nice day." Draco made a fake evil smile and walked away, snickering. Ron was all ready to go running after him, but from past experience, Harry and Hermione were already holding him back. 

"Don't let him get to you, Ron," said Harry. Hermione looked to be in tears. 

"Do you think he's serious about them wanting to kill mud—uh people with muggle parents?" she asked nervously.

"I think Malfoy's exaggerating," said Harry, trying to comfort her, but he knew that they really did go after people who had muggle parents more than pure blood wizards. 

"Why don't we go back to my house now," suggested Ron.

"Yeah, let's go," said Harry. Suddenly, they heard screaming again. They looked around again. Someone had put the Dark Mark into the sky. People were shrieking in terror and hiding.

"Let's go!" Ron shouted. "Just go!"


	6. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts

Guess what? Nothing belongs to me except the stuff that does.

****

Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts

They hurriedly left Diagon Alley and arrived back at the burrow. They laughed when they looked at each other. Harry's eyes were still wide open with surprise, Ron was shaking all over and Hermione was by far the worst. She still looked pale with fright and nearly ready to cry.

"It's all right, Hermione," said Ron. "We're back, we're alive, your books didn't get ruined, what's the matter?" Hermione didn't even notice Ron's sarcastic remark about the books, Harry noticed. She must have been really upset or Ron would have received a punch in the arm by now.

"I just don't like all this Dark Magic," said Hermione. "And what about what Malfoy said about people with muggle parents?"

"We'll be going back to Hogwarts in two days," said Harry. "No one will be able to hurt you there. Not with Dumbledore around." Hermione nodded and forced a smile. 

"You're right," she said. "I guess I am over reacting a little."

"That was disturbing, though," said Harry. "They just kill people for no good reason at all. Right in front of everyone yet at that."

"Yeah," said Ron. "And they'll never catch all of the Death Eaters no matter how hard they try. A lot of those people are really good wizards." Harry nodded.

"It would be quicker to just weaken Voldemort instead," he said.

"That's not exactly an easy thing to do," said Ron. "Well maybe it is for you, Harry." He continued. Harry noticed the sarcastic tone in his voice again. Apparently so did Hermione.

"Can you guys please not start this again?" she asked. Ron made a face, but didn't say anything else.

"I'm home!" a voice called from the other room.

"Dad's here!" said Ron. "Let's go ask him about what happened today." They went to the other room. 

"We saw you in Diagon Alley today," Ron said without even saying hello. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"There was a murder there today," he said.

"I know, we saw it," said Ron.

"What's this about a murder?" Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"The Death Eaters murdered a man today in Diagon Alley," said Mr. Weasley. "The kids saw it and I was one of the people on duty to handle it."

"My goodness!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Are all of you all right?"

"We're fine, mum," said Ron. "So who was the guy, Dad? He was wearing ministry robes."

"His name was Harold Ghostly. He was young. Just started working for the ministry a few months ago," said Mr. Weasley.

"So, why did they kill him?" asked Hermione.

"Well, no one is really sure, but they're assuming it's because he was from a muggle family," he replied. Hermione burst into tears. Mrs. Weasley hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, dear," she said to her. "Arthur, I really wish you wouldn't tell these kids those sort of things. You don't need to scare them like that."

"They have a right to know," said Mr. Weasley. "These are dangerous times. Bad things are out there. Far worse than what these kids have seen today. Now I'm going to go try to get some rest. The Ministry wants me back there in five hours." He headed up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley sighed. She turned to Hermione. 

"Don't you worry yourself," she told her. "You'll be safe at Hogwarts. Those people have no reason to go after you."

That night, Hermione didn't sleep well. Harry had been given an extra room and Hermione was sleeping on the floor in there that night. He'd woken up several times and heard her sobbing. When he tried to talk to her, she pretended to be asleep. _I wonder what's really wrong with her, _thought Harry. He'd never seen Hermione get this upset over anything. She was usually level headed and not affected so severely by such things. Harry wondered if maybe she wasn't telling them everything.

The next day went quickly. They all did their final packing for Hogwarts. Fred and George had come up with all sorts of plans for things they wanted to do before leaving Hogwarts. It was their seventh and final year there. They'd done some bad things before, but Harry suspected they'd be all the worse this year. You had to admit they were funny, though. You just never accepted anything they tried to give you. Most people learned that the hard way.

Hermione still seemed a little troubled, but was acting more like her usual self. She even slapped Ron when he made a comment on how many classes she was taking. Harry could tell that Ron also had noticed that she just wasn't her usual self, though. That night, Mrs. Weasley prepared a large meal for them before they left. She also surprised Fred and George with new robes, as gifts because it was their last year. They headed to bed early so they would be able to get up early the next morning to get to Kings Cross Station in time to board the train.

The next morning, Mr. Weasley drove them all to Kings Cross Station. They unloaded their trunks and their pets. Mrs. Weasley hugged them all and told them to be careful. Mr. Weasley wished them all a good year. Then Fred and George were taken aside. Harry assumed that they were being told to behave, judging by the expression on Mrs. Weasley's face. Frowning and grumbling, Fred and George were the first to cross the barrier. Harry and Ron followed next to find that Fred and George had burst into hysterical laughter upon reaching the other side. Of course they'd only frowned and looked angry to make their parents think they'd actually made them convinced that they couldn't do anything wrong that year. But anyone who knew Fred and George well knew that nothing could stop them from being pranksters.

Hermione and Ginny came next. Hermione still looked troubled. Ginny found two of her friends and headed off with them. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Harry as they stood in front of the Hogwarts Express. "Let's get aboard." They rolled their luggage onto the train. The car they always sat in was unoccupied, so they placed their trunks there and sat down.

"Our fifth year," Harry's mind drifted. He thought of his dad and Sirius in their fifth year at Hogwarts. They'd become animagus. All for Professor Lupin, or Moony as they'd called him, who was a werewolf. Harry wondered why he'd never done anything like that in his life. He was good friends with Ron and Hermione, but it wasn't the same as his parents and their friends had been. They would have done anything for each other. Even died for each other. Sirius had told him that once. He wouldn't do any further explaining, though.

"After this year, we only have two left," said Ron. "I can't believe it. What do you think we'll do after we graduate?"

"I think it would be fun to be an auror," said Harry.

"Cool," said Ron. "I'm not sure what I want to do yet. I'll probably end up working for the ministry though. Most people do." Harry nodded, then noticed that Hermione wasn't paying attention to them. She was staring out the window with her face frozen in a fearful expression. He glanced at Ron who looked at her too. She seemed to be a world away. Something was definitely wrong. 

"Hermione," said Harry. "Hermione? Hermione!"

"Oh, what?" Hermione looked surprised.

"Um, Hermione, is something wrong?" asked Harry. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"Oh it's nothing," said Hermione. "Really." Ron and Harry exchanged glances. 

"We know it's something, Hermione," said Ron. "Would you please tell us." Hermione sighed.

"All right, but you guys are going to think I'm over reacting," Hermione began. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She handed it to Harry. He carefully unfolded it. Printed on it was the Dark Mark. Underneath it was a message that said _All Mudbloods must die. _ Harry frowned at it. This was what had been worrying Hermione. He didn't know what to say to her. It didn't seem like a big deal to him, but she obviously thought it was. He showed Ron. Ron didn't look very shocked at the sight of it either. Hermione was staring at them still looking scared. 

"Hermione, um," Harry started. "Why does this scare you so much? It's just a letter, it doesn't mean anything."

"I don't want to die, Harry!" Hermione cried suddenly. "I don't want him to kill me!"

"It's just a piece of paper," said Ron. "It doesn't mean that You Know Who is going to kill you." Hermione drew in a deep breath.

"There's something I've never told you guys," she began. "My mum's father was a wizard. My mum didn't inherit any powers, though. But my grandfather married my muggle grandmother. After they'd had my mum, he left her. When You Know Who came into power, he joined the Dark Side. He didn't want anything to do with us then. He wanted us dead. Just because of us being muggles. He died when I was seven, but I know he told You Know Who that he wanted us dead. My parents finally decided that I was old enough to know. They thought since my grandfather was dead it wouldn't be any big deal anymore. But obviously it is because someone sent me that letter." Hermione burst into tears. "They'll probably kill my parents, too." She sobbed harder. 

"We won't let that happen," said Harry, unsure how he would keep his promise to his friend, but he knew he had to. His father had been loyal to his friends until the day he died. He'd never let them down and now Harry wouldn't let his friend down either.

"Gosh," said Ron. "You're grandfather was a Death Eater?" he stared in disbelief. "But Harry's right, we won't let anything happen to you."

"Hermione, for once I'm going to be the one suggesting this to you, but when we arrive, I think we need to go talk to Dumbledore," said Harry. Hermione nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

The rest of the train ride was better. They kept on talking about different things to keep themselves from thinking about their troubles. Hermione cheered up a little and was even reading a book by the time they were almost there. Soon they could see the castle in the distance.

They got off of the train with their luggage and climbed onto a carriage, which would take them to the castle entrance. Upon arriving, they were instructed by Professor McGonagall to be seated according to their house tables. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats near the end of the Gryffindor table. 

"Hey look," said Ron, looking at the teachers' table. "Professor Snape isn't there."

"That's weird," said Harry. Then he remembered the end of his fourth year. Snape had gone somewhere when Sirius had left to find Professor Lupin. He was probably off working for the Dumbledore. Harry didn't say anything because he didn't know for sure.

"It looks like we don't have a Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher this year either," pointed out Hermione. 

"Or they might just make their grand entrance a little late," said Ron, recalling how last year's teacher had arrived late.

"No Hagrid either," said Harry. "I wonder where he is?"

"He usually brings the first years across in boats, remember?" said Hermione.

"They didn't come in the boats this year," said Ron. "That's really weird."

"The sorting will now begin," announced Professor McGonagall as she brought out the old ratty looking hat and placed it on a stool in front of everyone. "First years, when your name is called, you will come forward and try on the hat. The hat will decide what house you will be in. You will be seated at your house table afterwards. We will now begin." The sorting hat recited it's poem. "Allen, Frederick." She called the first name.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat silently. Harry was glad just to be back in Hogwarts; back in the only place where he'd ever been happy, the only place he'd ever felt safe, the only place where he had real friends, the place where his parents and their friends had went to school, the place where Dumbledore was always there to protect everyone, the place where you could always run to when you were in need and find someone who cared, and the place that echoed with memories of so many years gone by. This was home.

Hermione looked relieved to be back as well. They talked to Neville Longbottom, who had lost a finger in an unfortunate accident over the summer. He'd been helping his grandmother cook by slicing potatoes. He tried to bewitch the knife to cut on it's own, but as usual, accident prone Neville had messed up the spell and the knife went after him instead. He told them he was lucky to have gotten away with only a missing finger. His grandmother said it could have gotten much worse if she hadn't stopped the knife with the counter curse. The sorting ceremony went by more quickly than they'd expected.

"Great," said Ron. "I'm starving!" But it didn't look as though they'd be eating for a while. Dumbledore stood before them.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," his voice showed slight worry and his eyes didn't twinkle like they normally did. Harry nudged Ron and pointed this out. Ron, who was apparently too hungry to care, shrugged. "There have been some things happening in the wizarding world in the last few months that I think you all should be made aware of. Voldemort is back in power." No one seemed shocked. They'd all heard. A few first years made frightened sounds. "As most of you know he killed a young boy at this school last spring. That boy's name was Cedric Diggory. Before I continue, I'd like to have a moment of silence for Cedric." As they were silent, Harry felt guilty. He was practically responsible for Cedric's death. He'd made them both touch the trophy in the center of the maze. They'd planned to declare victory for Gryffindor. Neither of them had known that the trophy was a portkey, and by the time they'd found out, it had been too late. _I'm sorry, Cedric, _thought Harry. _I am sorry I made you touch the trophy. _A feeling that he'd never felt before swept over him. _It's not your fault, Harry, _it seemed to say. _Cedric is in a better place. _The moment of silence ended and Dumbledore continued speaking. "The danger of Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, is very great. One of the safest places to be right now is right here in Hogwarts. I want each and every one of you to understand that we are in dark and dangerous times right now, and no matter where you are, you must be careful. Some of you have been affected by this dark power before," his sympathetic eyes drifted towards Harry. "And in times like these there is no telling who is next. I am not trying to scare anyone. I am just making you aware of the dangers that are out there. With that issue addressed, I want to tell anyone that if you receive anything that looks remotely like a threat from the Death Eaters or Voldemort, or you feel that for any reason you may be in danger, I want you to come to me immediately. The password to my office is _good always prevails over evil. _Remember it whether you need to use it or not. The password in itself is something you need to know. On a lighter note, you'll all be pleased to hear that there will be no Potions Class this year. Professor Snape has taken the year off. I will be teaching your Defense Against The Dark Arts classes as there were no other teachers available for the position this year. Professor Grubbly-Plank, who was your Care of Magical Creatures teacher for a while last year will be teaching you this year as Hagrid will be taking the year off as well. Now heal the fear in your hearts with food in your stomach. Let the feast begin!" 

The empty bowls before them filled with food and they began to eat. 

"Don't you guys think it's weird that Professor Snape and Hagrid are both gone this year, and we don't have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I'm definitely not complaining about Snape being gone," said Ron. "But I wonder where Hagrid is?" He and Hermione both looked at Harry as though he might know something they didn't know.

"I don't know where they are either," Harry said honestly. "But I think we should go see Dumbledore tonight." He had noticed that Hermione had looked frightened again when Dumbledore had been talking about the danger of the dark side.


	7. Danger Gets Closer

Nothing belongs to me except the stuff that does

Nothing belongs to me except the stuff that does.

****

Chapter 7: Danger Gets Closer

That night after they'd all unpacked, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for Dumbledore's office. They arrived and said the password. They entered to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk with a particularly worried expression on his face. 

"Hello," he said to them.

"Hi, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "We need to tell you something." He nodded to Hermione who pulled out the letter she'd received. She handed it to Dumbledore who examined it carefully as she told him about her grandfather. When she finished, Dumbledore surprised her.

"I know, Hermione," he told her. "I know about your grandfather. I've known every since you started going to school here. Now it looks to me that – and I don't want you to get overly worried when I tell you this—but it looks as though someone is after you. You are in the safest place you could be, though, Hermione. I promise you that."

"But what about my parents?" asked Hermione. "My grandfather wanted to kill them too."

"I think we'd better find out if they received a letter like this," said Dumbledore. 

"They didn't that I know of," said Hermione.

"Okay," said Dumbledore. "You are safe as long as you are inside this building. I want someone with you at all times. Harry and Ron here can help you out with that. You will not for any reason leave the building. You will be excused from Care of Magical Creatures class. The same for you as well Harry, because after last year you are obviously in danger as well." Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Dumbledore," said Harry. "Where are Snape and Hagrid, and why isn't there a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher?"

"They are all very busy people, Harry," said Dumbledore. "They are out working to unite our side so we are ready for the times yet to come. Now that's all I can say. Why don't you three go get some sleep now? Classes start first thing in the morning. They nodded and headed back to their dorms.

"Harry, I'm really worried," said Hermione as they were walking down the hallway. 

"It'll be all right, Hermione," said Harry. "We're in this one together. Like Dumbledore said, this is the safest place we could be." Harry felt a sudden jolt of pain hit him in the head. His scar began to ache. 

__

"You're a mudblood, are you?" said Voldemort.

"No!" a girl's voice shouted. She and another girl were walking in the forest.

"Don't lie!" Voldemort shrieked in a high pitched voice.

"She's not!" another girl's voice shouted.

"Sticking up for your little muggle friend?" said Voldemort. "Well, Chang, you once had an uncle who worked for me. Then he left and soon after died. He owed me, Chang. And what he owed me, he'll pay with you."

Harry moaned in agony. His scar was pounding harder now and he was brought to the ground.

__

"Don't hurt her!" the other girl's voice shouted.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort roared. There was a flash of green light and Harry's scar hurt so badly that he couldn't even concentrate anymore. He just lay on the ground overtaken with pain.

__

"No! You killed her!" shouted Cho. 

"You'll be next," said Voldemort, laughing evilly and raising his wand.

"No! Please!" shouted Cho.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry felt a wave of excruciating pain as he heard the words. Then, suddenly the sharp pain faded and Harry regained consciousness to find himself lying on the ground in the hallway with Ron and Hermione over him screaming "Harry! Harry, are you all right?"

"Voldemort," Harry was gasping for breath. "People—woods –he killed them. Cho!" Harry realized that his crush, Cho Chang, had been one of the two girls who had just died. Harry forced himself to his feet. 

"I have to talk to Dumbledore right now!" shouted Harry.

"We're coming with you!" shouted Ron and Hermione in unison as the went after Harry who had already taken off running down the hallway. He didn't care. He arrived at Dumbledore's office and shouted the password. He went running inside and obviously startled Dumbledore who looked like he'd just been awoken from sleep.

"Dumbledore!" he shouted. "My scar hurt. I had a vision. Two girls were killed by Voldemort in the forest here!" Ron and Hermione came bursting in the door after him. 

"Goodness!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "You three stay right here. I'm going to go investigate this." He ran out the door. Harry still hadn't calmed down. He sat in a chair and massaged his forehead, which still hurt. Ron and Hermione both knew better than to say anything to him and stayed silent. Cho Chang had been one of the girls that Voldemort just killed. Harry's crush, Cho Chang. He wished, hoped and tried desperately to convince himself that it was only a dream but he got that sickening feeling deep in his stomach that made him realize that he knew it was true. She was dead. And so was someone else. Harry sat for a long time feeling guilty. If he could have told someone, maybe they wouldn't have died.

After a few minutes, which had seemed like hours to Harry, Dumbledore returned to the room. Harry could tell by his expression that it was true. Dumbledore looked at him, thinking how he could tell this boy who had lost so many people already, that two more people he knew were dead.

"Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "They died." Harry nodded, knowing it was true but not wanting to believe it. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"Harry, there's nothing you could have done to prevent it. I don't want you to feel guilty." It was as though Dumbledore could read his mind. 

"Who were they, Dumbledore?" asked Ron.

"Leslie Guthrie and Cho Chang," said Dumbledore. "They were both sixth years from Ravenclaw. This is what I'd feared. We haven't even been here a day and two students have already been murdered." Ron's mouth fell open when he heard Dumbledore say Cho Chang. He looked at Harry with disbelief. Harry gave him a look that said shut up and he took the hint well. Hermione was still just standing with a shocked expression. She looked terrified. Harry assumed that up until very recently she hadn't really experienced anyone she knew dying. 

"How did You Know Who get here?" asked Hermione. "I mean he can't just walk right in here, can he?"

"Maybe he apparated," suggested Ron.

"Ron, are you ever going to read _Hogwarts, A History_?" asked Hermione. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds?" Ron made a disgusted face.

"She's right Ron," said Dumbledore. "However, there are many other ways that someone could get in here. All the rules of magic can be broken by very powerful wizards." He looked as though he was searching through his mind for a logical answer as to how Voldemort got into Hogwarts grounds. "Harry, could you tell me what you heard Voldemort saying to them?" asked Dumbledore. "If you don't feel comfortable you don't have to."

"No, it's all right," said Harry. The realization that Cho was actually gone hadn't really penetrated into his mind yet. "They were in the woods. Voldemort said that Leslie was a mudblood. Then he said something about Cho's uncle who used to be on his side but had died and owed him something. He said he'd pay with Cho. Then he killed both of them using the killing curse." Dumbledore nodded.

"From now on, no student is permitted out of the building on any condition," he said. "We'll never know what made them want to go into the woods. Just do not leave the building for any reason." He told Harry, Ron and Hermione, "and then you'll have nothing to worry about."

"But that means no—" Harry began.

"Yes, Harry. I'm sorry but no quidditch. I will also have to see if we can move Care Of Magical Creatures class inside the building," said Dumbledore. "None of you students realize the seriousness of the danger we are facing. The last time it was this bad you all were too young to remember. Now why don't you head off to bed. It really is late. Don't tell anyone else about what happened tonight. I'll tell them at breakfast tomorrow morning." They nodded and headed back to the dorm.

"I'm really sorry about Cho," said Ron as they were walking back to the dorm. 

"It's okay. I'm fine, really," said Harry, but he didn't feel fine inside. He didn't feel sad either. He felt angry. He was angry at Voldemort. Voldemort took everything that was important away from him. Even before he was old enough to remember he'd taken his parents. He'd tried to kill Harry four times, and now he'd taken his crush and it seemed as though he was after Hermione. Harry felt the anger flooding inside him. He couldn't take it. He felt as though if Voldemort was there then he could have killed him a thousand times over and he still would not have been satisfied. 

Harry tried to remain calm as he went to bed, but he couldn't sleep. He was still angry. He hated Voldemort; absolutely hated him, more than anyone else ever had. _I myself would die just to make sure that he's dead and is not going to ruin anyone else's lives, _thought Harry. Harry remembered earlier that day when he'd seen Cho and her friend, Leslie sitting at the Ravenclaw table. An owl had flown in and given Cho a letter. She and Leslie had read it and looked excited. Harry wondered if maybe…then he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Worried

The usual; nothing belongs to me except the stuff that does

The usual; nothing belongs to me except the stuff that does.

****

Chapter 8: Worried

Harry awoke the next morning. He couldn't remember what had happened the night before. Then suddenly it hit him. More people had died, and he'd known it be fore it happened. Harry didn't feel at all like going to breakfast, but he wanted to hear what Dumbledore was going to tell everyone. He knew it would be the truth. Dumbledore was not someone who kept things quiet around people their age because they were 'too young to know the truth.' He thought they deserved to know what was going on around them. Harry met up with Ron and Hermione. He couldn't let his scar bother him. Obviously every time Voldemort hurt someone, he could feel it in his scar. This meant it most likely would get worse before it would get better. They headed downstairs to breakfast and took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked over at the Ravenclaw table to the empty seats where Cho and Leslie usually sat. Their friends were looking around and asking people if they'd seen them. They didn't know yet. No one else did. Harry felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't but he still did. Dumbledore stood. His expression showed worry and his eyes didn't twinkle like they usually did. Dumbledore actually looked scared. It was something that really bothered Harry. Dumbledore was never scared, at least he'd never shown it. He was the only person that Voldemort was supposedly afraid of.

"Students," he spoke. "There has been a terrible tragedy last night here at Hogwarts. It seems that Voldemort himself was here and caused the death of two students." People gasped and began frantically talking to each other. 

"Who were they?" people were shouting. "How did they die?"

"Silence," said Dumbledore. "The two students were Leslie Guthrie and Cho Chang. They were both sixth years in Ravenclaw. Their bodies were discovered late last night in the forbidden forest."

"How do you know that You Know Who was the one who killed them?" asked a Ravenclaw seventh year.

"That's a good question," said Dumbledore, glancing at Harry. "There has been certain evidence found that proves that Voldemort was here and that he was the one who killed them." Luckily no one asked what evidence it was. No one ever doubted Dumbledore. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn't tell anyone about his scar hurting, but he didn't want people bugging him, or even worse thinking he'd been the murderer.

"How did Voldemort get in here, Dumbledore?" asked Draco Malfoy. "I mean I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be one of the safest places to be." Harry noticed sarcasm in his voice.

"Another good question," said Dumbledore. "Unfortunately I haven't found the answer to that yet. Perhaps we never will. Which brings me to my next topic. No student is allowed out of the building for any reason. There will be no Quidditch this year and no Care of Magical Creatures Class until I get it set up inside the castle. Don't go anywhere alone. And once again I remind you that if you have any reason to believe that someone is after you, come to me immediately. With that said, let's have a moment of silence for Cho Chang and Leslie Guthrie." They were all silent. Harry recalled the letter he'd seen Cho and Leslie receive the day before. _I wonder if I should tell Dumbledore,_ he thought. He didn't even know if the letter had anything to do with it, but he decided he'd tell Dumbledore anyway just in case it could prevent the death of anyone else or provide a clue as to how Voldemort got there. The moment of silence ended, but you wouldn't have known it. There was hardly any talking as they ate breakfast. Everyone was too shocked to speak. Voldemort had been at Hogwarts. None of them had ever seen students at Hogwarts look so worried. The people who had been friends with Cho and Leslie were crying. Harry felt like crying too, but forced himself not to. There was one question that ran through all of their minds: _If Voldemort could get in to Hogwarts and had already killed two students, who was next?_

After breakfast they were dismissed to class. Harry, Ron and Hermione had transfiguration class first. They arrived to find Professor McGonagall as a cat, sitting on her desk, awaiting students to arrive. When the class arrived, she changed back to human form.

"Class," she began. "Welcome to your fifth year at Hogwarts. I understand that there has been a tragic incident since you've arrived this year, but I want to make clear to you that this does not mean that you can forget about your schoolwork. This is a very important year of your wizarding education. At the end of this year you will take a your O.W.L.s, or ordinary wizarding levels test. It is very important that you do well on them. You've all got a lot to learn and without potions class and possibly without care of magical creatures class, it will be a lot of work." Professor McGonagall frowned as if she were worried they'd never be able to do well on their O.W.L.s under the circumstances. O.W.L.s were the last thing on Harry's mind now and probably on everyone else's as well. Professor McGonagall went back to her typical lessons, complaining about how half of the class still couldn't turn a porcupine into a good pincushion. 

Harry returned to his own thoughts. Questions flooded his mind. What had that letter been? Why would anyone go into the forbidden forest at night on the first day of school? How had Voldemort gotten into Hogwarts? Who was Cho's uncle and why what did he owe Voldemort that was so important that Voldemort made such an effort to come to Hogwarts and kill Cho? He didn't have an answer to any of the questions and it bothered him. He looked at his schedule. His next class was supposed to be Care of Magical Creatures, which was canceled. He decided to go see Dumbledore when transfiguration was over. 

Professor McGonagall was still talking and most of the class seemed to be sleeping or carrying on their own conversations. Ron had fallen asleep. Hermione was paying attention and furiously scribbling down notes. She was concerned she wouldn't do well enough on her O.W.L.s. A group of three Ravenclaw girls at the back of the room caught Harry's attention. 

"I heard they got a letter that said to go to the forest," one of the girls said.

"Really?" asked another. "Who was it from?"

"I don't know," the first girl said.

"I heard that Harry Potter wrote it," said the third girl. Harry quickly swung his head around so they wouldn't notice him listening. Him? How could they believe it was him? After they'd heard about his encounters with Voldemort and how he hated Harry, how could they think that Harry was working for him? Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder to wake him, but he made a loud moaning noise and Professor McGonagall noticed.

"Potter, Weasley, no talking in class. Or sleeping," she said. 

"I'll tell you after class," Harry mouthed to Ron, who nodded sleepily and put his head back down on the table. After what seemed like hours, transfiguration class ended. They left the room and Hermione and Ron met up with Harry in the hallway.

"Harry, what were you trying to tell me in class?" asked Ron.

"Yesterday at dinner I saw Cho and Leslie get a letter," said Harry. "Today in class I heard those three Ravenclaw girls talking and they said the reason that Cho and Leslie went to the forest was that they'd received a letter. Then they said that they'd heard that I wrote the letter!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione didn't know what to say. They stared at him.

"We know you didn't write it, Harry," said Hermione.

"Of course I didn't write it!" shouted Harry. "Now I'm going to see Dumbledore and figure this whole thing out."


	9. The Mysterious Letter

Nothing belongs to me except the stuff that does

Nothing belongs to me except the stuff that does.

****

Chapter 9: The Mysterious Letter

Harry once again entered Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was speaking to two first years that had bewitched their class's books to fall off their desks every ten minutes. He finished by telling them not to let it happen again. The two boys walked out of the office looking terrified. Harry approached Dumbledore's desk.

"Back again?" said Dumbledore. He smiled, but Harry couldn't help noticing that he looked worried. 

"Yeah, I need to discuss something about Cho and Leslie's deaths," said Harry.

"What seems to be the trouble?" asked Dumbledore patiently.

"Yesterday at the feast, I noticed that Cho and Leslie received a letter. When they got it, they looked excited. Just a few minutes ago I overheard three girls from Ravenclaw talking. They said that Cho and Leslie went into the forest because of a letter they got yesterday. Then one of the girls said she heard that I wrote it!"

Dumbledore looked at him sympathetically. "Harry, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. People are jealous of you. They are jealous of all the attention you get from being 'Harry Potter, the boy who lived'. Some people are so jealous that they'd love to see you get in trouble and make everyone turn against you. You're a strong kid though. You know you didn't write that letter and if you just keep telling yourself that, nothing they say will make you feel any less. Now, about this letter, You don't know anymore details on it?"

"No."

"I wonder if we could find it," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "Later, I'll search the girls' dorms and even check in the forest to see if I can find it." Just that moment, Ron came racing through the door. 

"Malfoy," he said. "He's the one that's telling everyone you wrote the letter. I overheard him telling a group of Hufflepuffs." Harry groaned. He should have known it would have been Draco. He glanced at Dumbledore.

"I will have a word with Mr. Malfoy later, and we'll clear up this whole rumor soon," said Dumbledore. He glanced at his watch. "We'd better be off. You two have Defense Against The Dark Arts next and I'm your teacher!"

They walked to class with Dumbledore. When they got there, most of the class had already arrived. Ron and Harry took the two empty seats next to Hermione.

"Welcome, class," said Dumbledore. "It's been years since I've taught a class here at Hogwarts, but I'm glad to be doing it again."

Instantly people's hands shot into the air. They had all kinds of questions for Dumbledore, anything from the murder, to Voldemort, to what kinds of powers Dumbledore had. Harry guessed that it wasn't often that you got to be able to speak to such a powerful wizard. Dumbledore kindly addressed all of their questions, which took the entire class period. When class ended everyone got up to leave, but Dumbledore held Harry, Ron and Hermione back. 

"I am going to look for that letter now," he said. "It won't take long. If you would like, you may go wait in my office. I will be back there as soon as I find anything." Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded and headed for the office. They no sooner arrived and sat down when Dumbledore returned with a piece of paper in his hand.

"I believe I found it," he told them. 

"Well," said Harry. "What does it say?" The paper appeared blank. Dumbledore placed his wand against it and words began to appear. 

__

You are not the intended recipient of this letter. Go away now or you will be cursed forever.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, who made a face. 

"Cursed forever, huh?" he laughed. "I think I can get this letter to reveal itself. Just hold on a minute." He went into another room for a few seconds and emerged with the letter. "There we go," he said. Words began appearing on the letter once again.

__

Cho Chang and Leslie Guthrie,

Someone would like to see you in the forbidden forest this evening at ten o' clock. Please report there by no later than nine fifty. You will be quite surprised.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

Their faces fell as the letter finished writing. Someone had tricked them into thinking that Dumbledore wanted them to go there. Dumbledore finally spoke.

"I can't believe it," he said. "I just can't believe it. They thought I wanted them to go there."

"Someone signed your name to the letter! Who would do something so—" Hermione began.

"Voldemort," said Harry, Ron and Dumbledore with exasperation.

"I'll take care of this," said Dumbledore. "You three run along and enjoy your free period and lunch. Looks like I'll have to speak to the students again." He sighed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left.

"I feel bad for Dumbledore," said Hermione, as they headed back to the common room. 

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "Things are getting really bad around here, huh?"

"They could get a lot worse," said Ron. "My dad has seen a lot of really bad things happening lately."

"Too bad they banned the Daily Prophet from Hogwarts after last year," said Hermione. "Now we can't find out what's going on."

"Well at least now we don't have to put up with Rita Skeeter," said Harry, remembering the interviews and the horrible stories she'd written about everyone. There was hardly anyone in the common room when they arrived. Most people had classes. They noticed Neville Longbottom sitting in the far corner of the room.

"Hi Neville," said Hermione. Neville jumped and quickly stuffed something into his robes.

"Oh, hi Hermione," he said. "I was just –uh—sitting here admiring the fireplace," he said motioning towards it. "It's lovely, huh?" Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

"Yeah, great Neville," said Hermione also looking at Ron and Harry. "We're going to go over here now. See you." They went to the far side of the room.

"He was definitely hiding something," said Ron, quietly.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "I wonder what it was?"

"It's Neville," said Hermione. "It could have been anything. Probably just some baby toy his grandmother sent him that he was embarrassed of."

"You're probably right," agreed Harry. Neville's grandmother was always treating him like he was a little kid, and honestly he needed to be treated that way. He was the most accident-prone kid that Harry had ever seen. He'd even lost that finger over the summer.

They headed off for lunch. Everyone was seated and Harry noticed that Neville hadn't come. He wondered where he would have went. Dumbledore spoke again. It was getting to be very common now. He told them about the letter and that if they received any letters signed from Dumbledore, they should take them to him immediately and never follow any directions the letters say. He also made very clear that Harry had not written the letter and anyone continuing such rumors would be expelled. Draco Malfoy's face turned slightly red. 

The rest of the day went by like normal. Harry and Ron even slept through Divinations after Professor Trelawney went through her usual ritual of telling Harry that he was going to die. Dinner was the first meal that Dumbledore didn't have to speak about the dangers in school. After dinner they went to bed. Harry lay awake thinking. For the first time since Cho had died, he felt tears falling down his cheeks. He would never see her again. He hadn't really had time to think about that before then, but now he realized the truth. Finally, he fell asleep.


	10. Hogsmeade

Chapter 10: Hogsmeade

As usual, nothing belongs to me. I am finally uploading two more chapters of this story, for those who have been awaiting it. I'm sorry to say it's a cliffhanger again, but I am working on more of it now and I hope to finish soon. Hope you like it.

****

Chapter 10: Hogsmeade

Things were normal for the next few weeks. Nothing more happened with Voldemort or the Death Eaters at Hogwarts. Everyone still mourned over the deaths of Cho Chang and Leslie Guthrie, and the fear of who was next was still present. Sirius had written to Harry, telling him that he'd heard about what had happened, and once again reminding Harry to let him know if anything out of the ordinary happened to him. Nothing had, and so his visits to Dumbledore that had been so common for a few days no longer happened. Classes went by and Harry and Ron reluctantly did their schoolwork, persuaded by the persistent Hermione. They had been confined to the castle for nearly a month, never going outside. The worries and entrapment made people miserable. 

One day in early October, everyone was seated for dinner. Dumbledore rose to make an announcement. Everyone exchanged worried glances. Could it be more bad news? 

"We have been confined to the castle for over a month now," said Dumbledore. "I know it has been difficult for you all, but given the circumstances there is not much I, or anyone, can do. I have, in fact, been able to schedule a trip to Hogsmeade for Halloween, though. There have been no sightings of Death Eaters or Voldemort there, so we will be going. This time, all students, even first and second years are invited to attend. That is all. Please resume with your dinner."

"Good," said Ron. "I don't know how much longer I can stand being trapped in here."

"Yeah," agreed Harry. 

"Isn't it kind of dangerous for us to be going to Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione. "I mean, everyone will know we're there." She brought up a good point but everyone was too excited about being able to leave the castle that they didn't give it any thought. 

Four weeks later, the students of Hogwarts lined up outside of their school ready to head to Hogsmeade. The fresh air seemed to make them all more cheerful. Harry noticed that Professor McGonagall had a worried expression on her face as she watched them leave. Harry, Ron and Hermione chose a carriage and began to head off to Hogsmeade. 

"Do you think anything will happen today?" asked Hermione.

"Who knows," said Harry. "I'm just glad we get to go." Ron agreed. Soon, they arrived at Hogsmeade. The village appeared normal. People walked the streets entering and leaving shops and houses. The sun shined brightly on the tiny town. 

"Well, what should we do first?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Ron. They were busy discussing what to do, when Harry noticed a familiar face passing by.

"Hi Professor Lupin," he called to his old Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. He looked tired extremely hurried, and an odd smile appeared on his face at the sight of Harry.

"Oh, hello Harry," he seemed startled and looked as though something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"How are you?" asked Harry.

"Busy," said Professor Lupin in a tone that almost sounded cruel. "I have lots to do and I'm running late." Harry, a little startled, let him walk by. He looked at Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be equally surprised.

"Well, he seemed a little stressed out," Ron said finally, as they watched him walk away. He finally entered Three Broomsticks.

"I know," said Harry. "I have never seen him act that way. It didn't even seem like him. Really."

"He could have just been really busy, like he said," said Hermione. "Or maybe full moon was recently." Ron shook his head.

"Full moon was three weeks ago. It's coming up again in four days."

"I don't know," said Harry. "That was really strange, though." He exchanged glances with Ron and they looked at Three Broomsticks, which was not far from where they were standing.

"No!" said Hermione. "You are not going to follow him! It's none of your business!"

"How about a drink of butterbeer?" Ron grinned at Harry who agreed.

"Yeah, sounds good." They began walking, leaving Hermione behind. She finally came running after them.

"I can't believe you two. Always dragging me into these things," she was mumbling.

"Well, you followed us!" said Ron.

"Well, what did you expect me to do?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Guys, please, don't argue," said Harry as they entered Three Broomsticks. They spotted Professor Lupin almost instantly. He was seated at a table in the far corner of the building accompanied by two other men that Harry didn't recognize.

"How are we going to get close enough to hear anything?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head.

"I wish I would have brought the invisibility cloak," he said.

"This is dumb. Can we just leave? Please?" said Hermione.

"Well, while we're here, we might as well have a drink," said Ron. They agreed and got drinks and sat at a table, which was near the table where Professor Lupin was sitting, but not close enough to hear their conversation. They had nearly finished when Professor Lupin and the other two men got up and left. 

"Should we follow?" asked Ron. "I think he noticed we were here." Harry nodded.

"I think he did, too. We better not follow," he said. "Maybe we'll see him again later."

"Who do you think those two men were, though?" asked Ron.

"I guess they could have been people that are working with Professor Lupin and Sirius," said Harry. They nodded and decided that was the most logical explanation. But something about the way Professor Lupin had acted stuck in Harry's mind. There was something that was strange. He pushed the thought aside though, and didn't mention it to Ron and Hermione anymore.

They spent most of the day in and out of shops. Finally it was nearly time to head back to Hogwarts, and the group of students boarded their carriages in the street. Suddenly a man came running down the street, looking panicked.

"The Death Eaters!" he shouted. "They're coming! Run for your lives!" People began running in every direction, clearing the streets.

"Harry Potter is here!" another man shouted. "They're looking for Harry Potter!" Harry froze. How did they know he was there? Hermione looked terrified and Ron looked a little nervous. Everyone was looking for his carriage and questioning what was going on.

"Let's go! Now! Everyone!" Professor McGonagall shouted. They all left quickly just then and never got to see what happened.

Harry was relieved to be back at Hogwarts. He wondered if he should go tell Dumbledore about the Death Eaters, but he figured he'd already heard about it from Professor McGonagall. And they didn't even know for a fact that the Death Eaters were there, or that they were looking for him. They hadn't even seen them, they'd only heard those men yelling. It really didn't worry Harry much. He knew that they all were after him, so whether they'd been there today really didn't matter. He was always in danger of being caught by them, so why should have today been any different? He was still, however, curious about Professor Lupin. He wondered if he should write to Sirius and tell him about it and ask him if he's noticed Professor Lupin acting strange lately. He wasn't sure he wanted to do that, though. Sirius would have probably gotten mad at him for following Professor Lupin and suspecting him when he had no evidence. Dumbledore came to speak to Harry later in the Gryffindor common room.

"I heard about today," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded.

"Did you notice anything unusual happen today? Anyone following you?" Dumbledore asked. Harry didn't know what to say. He'd been too busy thinking about Professor Lupin to pay any attention to what had been going on around him.

"No, not really," said Harry. "Not that I noticed." 

"Well the important thing is that you're safe," said Dumbledore. "You're all right, right?" Harry nodded. "Well then, I'll be going now." He turned and left.


	11. Werewolf Attacks

Chapter 11: Werewolf Attacks

Nothing belongs to me.

****

Chapter 11: Werewolf Attacks

"Look at this!" Draco Malfoy was talking loudly at the beginning of a Care of Magical Creatures Lesson. Harry noticed he was holding a copy of The Daily Prophet, which was banned from Hogwarts.

"Werewolf attacks and kills two muggles," Draco read the headline. Werewolf? Professor Lupin was a werewolf. Harry walked closer to the group of Slytherens, hoping to get a better view of the article. "Oh look, it's our little werewolf friend Professor Lupin," Draco said Harry when he noticed him watching.

"Let me see that, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Why should I?" asked Draco. 

"Because Harry said so, ferret boy!" Ron chimed in, remembering the incident last year.

"All right," said Draco, an evil smile forming on his lips as he handed over the newspaper and walked away. Harry read:

****

Werewolf Attacks And Kills Two Muggles

On Tuesday night, full moon, two muggles were attacked and killed by a vicious werewolf in Hogsmeade. The attack took place in a small house near the edge of town. The werewolf in the attack has been captured and identified as thirty-two year old Remus Lupin, who refuses to admit to the crime. He is currently in a local prison until his trial, which is scheduled for later this month. It is still to be decided whether or not he can be held accountable for his actions.

The two muggles' names are still not being released. The witness of the crime was Alastor "Mad eye" Moody. He heard screams from where he was nearby, walking down the street. He was able to capture the werewolf, later identified as Lupin.

Lupin was a long time friend of the late James and Lily Potter, along with escaped murderer, Sirius Black. Though we couldn't get an interview, this is no doubt another tragedy in the life of young Harry Potter, who survived an attack by You Know Who just over fourteen years ago. Harry, who claimed last year to be emotionally damaged severely by the loss of his parents at such a young age, is surely suffering at the announcement of this shocking news. Lupin was Harry's Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry less than two years ago. There will be an update on Lupin after his trial scheduled for November 27.

-Rita Skeeter

Harry groaned as he finished reading it. Why did she have to make everything about him? He had absolutely nothing to do with what had happened and nearly half of the article was about him. But it must have been true that Professor Lupin killed two people. He'd been caught. Harry couldn't believe it. Professor Lupin was the last person he'd ever expect to see go bad, but what other explanation was there? And he had acted awfully suspiciously in Hogsmeade a few days earlier. Ron and Hermione now read the article.

"Rita Skeeter!" exclaimed Hermione. "I made her promise not to write anymore articles!"

"Who cares about Rita Skeeter now!" said Harry. "You guys don't think Professor Lupin would have done this, do you?"

"Well, obviously he did or it wouldn't be on the front page of the newspaper," said Ron. "I guess I wouldn't have expected him to do that though. I thought he was the one normal Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher we've had. Except that whole werewolf thing."

"Maybe he didn't know what he was doing because he was a werewolf," suggested Hermione. Harry shook his head.

"Snape makes him potion so he can keep his mind when he changes. Plus, he knows not to be around people when it's full moon." Harry thought. "I'm surprised Sirius didn't go with him," he said.

"Why don't you write to Sirius?" suggested Ron. Harry wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. Surely Sirius would know about it. He most likely couldn't stay at Professor Lupin's house anymore. The danger of getting captured would be too great.

Later that day, back in the dorm, Harry composed a letter to Sirius.

__

Dear Sirius,

Hello. How are you? Everything is fine here. I heard about Professor Lupin in the newspaper. I can't believe he did that. Do you think it's true? Did you go with him on full moon? I saw him in Hogsmeade the other day, and when I said hello, he acted strange. Do you think he's on the dark side? After I saw him, these men came running down the street saying that the Death Eaters were coming and they were after me. Don't worry though. I'm fine and Dumbledore knows. Sorry if I'm asking lots of questions, but I am really surprised about this. Talk to you soon.

Harry

He read over it. It sounded a little demanding of information, but he decided to send it anyway. He headed to the owlery to give the letter to Hedwig. Now all he could do was wait to hear from Sirius.


	12. The New Minister

Nothing belongs to me, as usual

Nothing belongs to me, as usual.

****

Chapter 12: The New Minister

After three days of anxiously awaiting, the reply from Sirius arrived. 

__

Harry,

I'm as surprised as you are. I can't believe that Remus would ever do anything like that. I don't even want to think it. He has been asking me not to go with him on full moon for the last three months, so I haven't been going. As far as whether or not I think it's true, I can't really say. Things aren't always what they seem. Remember I was arrested for the murder of Peter but he's still alive and I never did a thing. I wish I could visit Remus and talk to him, but obviously I would never be able to. Unless I'd like the cell next to his, of course. Well I guess all we can do for now is wait. I am planning to visit Hogwarts soon to speak to Dumbledore and visit with you. I will talk to you then.

Sirius

This didn't help Harry at all. He hoped Sirius would come soon. It was early November and once again everyone was forced to stay inside the castle. One Thursday afternoon, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting through a particularly boring Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson. Dumbledore was reviewing the three forbidden curses with them, although it wasn't as cruel of a lesson as the one they'd had the year before with "Madeye Moony" who had really been Barty Crouch. Nothing died. Harry, who had more than enough experience with the three curses, stared out the window at the snow falling to the ground. It would have been nice to be able to go outside. He thought of Professor Lupin, locked away in a cold dark cell. _I don't think he's guilty, _Harry thought. _I know he's not guilty. I don't know how, but I just know. _Harry thought he remembered something to do with Professor Lupin from a while ago. But he couldn't remember what it was. 

Class was disrupted when Professor McGonagall rushed into the room, looking worried.

"Dumbledore, may I have a word with you outside?" she asked.

"Certainly," replied Dumbledore. They exited the room. The quiet classroom erupted with talking. It was a nice interruption from the boring class. Harry had to tap Ron on the shoulder a few times to wake him up.

"What?" he shouted suddenly, startled. Harry laughed and Hermione scolded him about sleeping in class. "Where did Dumbledore go?" he muttered sleepily, noticing that there was no teacher in sight.

"Professor McGonagall is talking to him in the hallway," said Hermione. "I wonder what they're talking about? Professor McGonagall looked worried."

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "I wonder." Could have it been something about Professor Lupin? Maybe Sirius had arrived. Dumbledore came back into the room.

"Class dismissed," he said hurriedly. "You may report back to your common rooms."

"But Professor," said Hermione. "We still have a half an hour of class left."  
"I know, but I have received important news and I must be going right away." Dumbledore left with those words. The class looked at each other a few seconds, then got up and left, silently. 

"I wonder why Dumbledore had to leave?" said Harry. "It had to be important. He wouldn't have just left like that for no reason." Hermione nodded.

That evening at dinner, Dumbledore still hadn't returned. Harry found this strange. Dumbledore never left Hogwarts for a long period of time. He was the reason Hogwarts was safe. Without him there, who knew what could happen? They ate and went to bed. 

The next morning, when Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to breakfast, there was still no sign of Dumbledore. They ate and talked.

"I bet something is really wrong," said Hermione worriedly. "What do you think it is, Harry?"

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Harry. "Maybe it has something to do with Professor Lupin," he suggested. 

Just then, Dumbledore burst through the door. As he immediately headed to make an announcement, everyone knew that something had to be wrong. He stood to speak.

"Students," he began. "There has been a terrible attack at the Ministry of Magic yesterday. Cornelieus Fudge was captured by a group of Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort to be killed. His body was found later in the day, nowhere other than the in the Forbidden Forest here at Hogwarts." People gasped. "Under the circumstances, it is with great sadness that I tell you that Hogwarts School will be closed for the remainder of the year." Close Hogwarts? They couldn't close Hogwarts! "I know this is upsetting news for a lot of you, but with danger getting worse by the minute, I would be foolish to keep all of you here in this danger and pretend that I can be sure nothing is going to happen. You all need to be with your families, where you belong." Harry felt a jolt of sadness, and Dumbledore stopped suddenly, realizing that what he had just said probably hurt Harry. "You will depart on the Hogwarts Express first thing tomorrow morning. There will be no more classes. Please have your things packed and be ready to leave promptly after breakfast. Resume with your breakfast."

Harry didn't want to believe what he'd just heard. He couldn't leave now. He couldn't leave without finding answers to too many unanswered questions. Why had Voldemort killed Cho? What was the entire story with Professor Lupin? What was the threat to Hermione about? And now what was happening? Harry couldn't go back to the Dursleys's. Not now, not ever. He decided he needed to talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he could make an exception and allow Harry to remain in school.

Later that day, Harry entered Dumbledore's office. He was surprised to find Sirius already there.

"Hi Harry," said Sirius, smiling at him. 

"Hi Sirius. I didn't know you were coming," said Harry.

"Well, I wasn't planning to come so soon, but then Dumbledore told me what happened," Sirius explained. Harry remembered why he'd come to the office.

"Dumbledore, I don't want to go back to the Dursleys's," said Harry. "I really don't." Dumbledore nodded slowly and sighed.

"I know, Harry. I know. I just don't know what to do. With Fudge's death, they need a new Minister and I've been asked…I just don't know."

"I'll take Harry with me," said Sirius. 

"Sirius, you haven't been cleared yet," said Dumbledore, sounding exasperated.

"Oh really, haven't I, Minister?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Oh, right. Right, I guess we can take care of that now," Dumbledore seemed to have too much on his mind.

"So can Harry come with me?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius, you're going to be working as an auror now. You can't bring Harry with you," said Dumbledore.

"Why not?" Harry and Sirius said at the same time.

"He's fifteen years old," said Dumbledore. "He's still just a child, despite the remarkable things he's done. He needs to be safe."

"Dumbledore," Sirius argued. "This is Harry Potter, James's son. Not just some kid. He's faced Voldemort already. He'll be fine." Dumbledore made a face. Sirius was right. But how much could Harry handle?

"Okay," Dumbledore reluctantly agreed. "But if anything really dangerous comes up, he'll have to stay behind." Sirius nodded.

"Do you know anything more about Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, remembering.

"As soon as I have some free time, I plan to look into that, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I'm going to go see him and see if we can get it worked out."

"Then you think he's innocent?" asked Sirius.

"I never gave up on you," Dumbledore told him. "And I'm not giving up on Remus either."

"Harry, you go back to your dorm and say your goodbyes to your friends," said Dumbledore. "Sirius and I are going to go over to the ministry and get this whole clearing business sorted out. Then we'll be back."

"I'm going to be free, Harry!" Sirius sounded almost like a little kid. "I'm going to be free!" Harry smiled. He knew Sirius would be happy to finally not have to hide from everyone and live in caves eating rats to stay alive. Although it would have been lucky if one of those rats had been Peter Pettigrew. Sirius and Dumbledore both apparated away, and Harry headed back to the common room.

"Dumbledore is going to be the Minister?" asked Hermione when she heard the news. "I can't believe it!" Harry nodded.

"He can get Sirius cleared now," he said. "And I get to go with him when we get out of here."

"Really?" exclaimed Ron. "That's great! You deserve it." He smiled at his friend.

"And Sirius is going to be an auror so I'm going to be allowed to go along sometimes," Harry continued.

"Cool," said Ron. "Don't forget to write and tell me about it."

"And be careful," Hermione added.

"Don't worry, I will," Harry hadn't been this happy in ages. 

"Well, we should pack our things, shouldn't we?" said Hermione. "We leave first thing tomorrow morning. I wonder how we'll make up what we miss?" she thought out loud. That was the last thing on Harry's mind.

They packed their things. Harry was sure not to forget anything. When they finished, it was late and they decided to go to bed. They had just laid down to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Harry. It was Sirius. 

"Well, that's that," he said. "I'm free."

"Great," Harry smiled. Ron looked out from the curtains around his bed. 

"Hi Sirius. Congratulations," he said.

"Thank you, Ron," said Sirius. "Well, I'm going to go now. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Harry."

"Goodnight," said Harry and Ron. Ron went back inside his bed. Harry lay awake thinking about how much better his life would be. No more Dursleys! Not ever. Harry would never see them again; never have Dudley chase him around the house, never hear Uncle Vernon yell at him, never hear Aunt Petunia scream about Harry's family and their being _abnormal._ He smiled and fell asleep, forgetting all of his troubles.


End file.
